


中华组 乱世

by wangrichenxi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangrichenxi/pseuds/wangrichenxi
Summary: 山河破碎与改朝换代时的国家意识体应该如何自处？





	中华组 乱世

　　山河破碎，风雨飘摇。  
　　王嘉龙冷着脸站在王府的大门口，赶走了已是第三批明面上来探望称病不出的王耀大人，实则是来探听消息的蝇营狗苟之徒。半大的少年脸色苍白，身量不高，体型也略显单薄。但拉下脸时的横眉冷对，倒是把王耀的气势学了个七八分。  
　　王濠镜站在他不远处，一脸温和的安抚在王嘉龙这里受了冷脸的人。来人多见他轻声细语，脸色虽然也不太好但还是强撑着带上笑意，于是便放下大半的心防，想着从这王家的三爷口中套出点话。  
　　但王濠镜岂是那么容易能被套出话来的人，表面上的确温柔，说出的话却在滴水不漏中处处下套。来人和他绕着绕着，非但没有问出王耀的具体情况，倒是被套出了不少情报。等他们被笑着的王濠镜送走之后才惊觉，自己居然被一个少年套路了。  
　　要是被王濠镜知道他们的想法，一定会一脸温和的继续补上一刀，哪里有几百岁的少年呢？  
　　  
　　天色渐晚，王濠镜想着应该不会再有无聊的人来讨扰了，于是把持续散发出冷气的王嘉龙拽回府中，顺带让门房关上了大门，落下门栓。  
　　王府已经持续好几个月天没黑透就关上大门了，这在以往绝对是不太可能的事情。但今时不同往日，时局不稳，连带着作为国家化身的王耀也病了，是真的卧床难起的那种，所以王嘉龙和王濠镜挡着那些来探病的人也无可厚非。  
　　王嘉龙他们几个虽然没有被影响的那么严重，但覆巢之下年有完卵？同气连枝的王家人一损俱损，他们也只是还能强撑着站起来，去维护这个家的正常运转。  
　　王嘉龙刚走了两步，喉头突然一阵腥甜。他赶忙掏出手帕捂着嘴咳了两声，拿下来一看，果然是一抹鲜红。他倒是有心避着走在他旁边的王濠镜，但两人之间的距离哪容得他在王濠镜看见之前就把帕子收好。  
　　王濠镜看了一眼，担忧的问道：“二哥你没事吧？前几天还好好的怎么就咯血了？是不是这几天没休息好？”  
　　一连三个问题，但王嘉龙一个都不打算回答：“先不说这个。我倒要先问问你，为什么对那些小人这么客气？明明他们……！”王嘉龙一直冷着的脸终于出现了别的神色，可能是因为过于激动，苍白的脸上倒是出现了一丝血色。  
　　只可惜，他激动起来就忘了自己如今的身体状况，一句话还没说完就咳了起来。王濠镜无奈，只得上前去一边轻轻拍着他的背，希望王嘉龙藉此能舒服点，一边解释道：“小人难养，大哥之前不是教过我们吗？你越是冷脸对着他们，他们越是觉得大哥……毕竟我们是和这个国家共存亡的，对他们脸色好一点也算是安抚民心了。”  
　　听了王濠镜的解释后，王嘉龙虽然还有些愤愤不平，但最终还是因为心忧大哥的身体，咽下了这口气。他加快了几步把王濠镜甩在了身后，却听见王濠镜在他背后含笑补了一句：“二哥也不用太在意一定要去改掉自己的习惯，有我在旁边兜着底呢。”  
　　嗨呀，身为哥哥却还要弟弟去帮忙兜底，他这个二哥做的可真是有些失败了。王嘉龙虽然这么想着，但脸上还是浮现出这些天来第一次真心实意的笑容。  
　　  
　　只是随着距离王耀的住处越来越近，王嘉龙收起了笑意，脸上的表情也变得严肃了起来。他的手不自觉的握成了拳头，深吸一口气敲了敲门。  
　　“进。”  
　　简短的一个字，虽然带着疲惫与虚弱，但不容错认的，是王耀的声音！  
　　王嘉龙与紧随其后的王濠镜对视一眼，均从对方的眼中看到了久违的惊喜。王耀在昏迷了三天之后终于醒了，和上一次的昏迷的时间相比又短了一些，这是不是意味着局势要好起来了？  
　　王嘉龙激动的推开门，加快了步伐几乎是冲进去的，途中还不小心绊了自己一下。他一个踉跄正好扑在王耀的床前，还差点撞到坐在床边端着药碗的王湾。  
　　王嘉龙没有一点摔倒的尴尬，他抬起头，完全看不出来人前那副冷漠的样子：“大哥你醒啦，有没有感觉好一点？”  
　　王耀笑到：“有的，我感觉比之前好多了。”说罢看了一眼旁边的王湾，她拿着药碗的手仍在微微颤抖，大概是被王嘉龙吓的。于是他接过药碗一饮而尽，把碗给王湾后又笑着说了王嘉龙一句：“你看看你都吓到湾湾了，本来以为你这段时间能锻炼出来，怎么还是这么毛毛躁躁的。”  
　　王湾此时也缓了过来，她把药碗轻轻的放回到桌子上，转头就对王嘉龙嗔道：“二哥你真是的，我要是没拿稳药碗，不小心洒了怎么办？”  
　　王嘉龙自知理亏，摸了摸鼻子站起来退到一旁。正巧这是王濠镜也进来了，听到这话便解释道：“湾湾你也别怪二哥，这几天你在房间里是不知道，好多人上门来打探消息都是他赶走的，不然大哥这里哪来的清净。”  
　　说罢他走到床前，以一副看起来及其专业的姿势伸出右手，搭在了王耀的左腕上，开始认真的给王耀把脉。  
　　王湾和在旁边的王嘉龙好奇的看了一眼，王嘉龙没什么兴趣就先走开去开窗通风，顺带吩咐人给王耀找换洗的衣物了。王湾到底是没忍住开口问道：“三哥你是什么时候学会把脉的呀？”  
　　王濠镜探的差不多了之后，收回手淡定的说：“哦，其实我也不会，就是想试一下自己能不能找到别人的脉搏在哪。”  
　　王湾：“……王濠镜你好无聊哦。”她表示不想和王濠镜说话，于是拿起药碗就出了房门。  
　　房间里只剩下王耀和王濠镜，还有刚刚拿着衣服回来的王嘉龙。趁着王湾出去，王嘉龙和王濠镜赶紧给王耀换好了衣服。  
　　等王湾回来时，兄弟三个已经坐在了圆桌旁，一人正好占据一个方位。王濠镜正在倒茶，王嘉龙不知道从哪里掏出来的瓜子花生，在桌子上摆了两碟。王耀朝愣在门口的王湾招招手，示意她赶紧坐下，王家得商讨大事了。  
　　王湾：……为什么我在这间房早晚打卡都不知道哪里有花生瓜子，王嘉龙一掏就掏出来了？  
　　  
　　腹诽归腹诽，正事还是要说的。  
　　王耀首先开口，语气一改之前的轻松，声音也由于伤病的侵袭变的低哑：“现在距离我第一次昏迷已经过了七个月了，你们谁来说说外面的情况？”倒也不是说一次就昏迷了七个月，只是他每次醒来的时间都不长，刚够处理完自己的身体状况就又昏了过去。  
　　这是他七个月以来第一次能保持长时间的清醒。  
　　国境之内硝烟四起、满目疮痍，作为国家意识体的王耀很大一部分都是被疼昏过去的，不过这样也算是对他本身的一个自我保护了。  
　　王嘉龙作为王家的老二，首先开口道：“大哥你睡着的这段时间，很多人都想上门来想打听情况。”他顿了一下，大概是回想起了那些人的嘴脸，脸色变得相当不好看，“可能是想着通过你的身体状况来判断这个国家还撑不撑得下去，也不想想怎么才能去挽救这个国家，一心就想着逃跑……”  
　　王耀倒是没有很在意这个，一个国家这么大，他总不可能奢求每一个人都能和他一条心。他想笑一笑去安慰一下王嘉龙，但腹部一用力就扯动了里面的伤口，王耀一下子疼的一机灵，也不敢再有太大的情绪起伏。  
　　虽然只是轻轻的抖了一下，但还是引起了王家弟妹们的注意。为了不让大家再把时间用在他一时半会治不好的身体上，王耀抢在他们开口之前问到：“邸报呢？上面有没有说什么？”  
　　王耀告假之后虽然不在朝中，但也没有人敢去拦截他的消息，因此每一份邸报都如数的送到王府，而这通常是落到了王濠镜的手上。王濠镜早就料到了王耀会有这一问，于是他不仅拿出了这些天比较重要的邸报，还翻出了一张纸，上面画了一张地图，做满了摘抄和笔记。  
　　王嘉龙和王湾：……不愧是上课最认真的你！  
　　王耀摊开地图，就着王濠镜的笔记研究了下，再对比起邸报上的消息——虽然不是很完整但也够用了，一通比对下来，他心中多少也有了些成算。  
　　王湾看着王耀的脸色逐渐好转，试探着问了一句：“大哥你看出来点什么了吗？这次应该没有什么大问题吧。”  
　　王耀扫了满脸希冀的弟妹们一眼，轻咳一声：“不慌，小场面。”  
　　  
　　有这句话做保证，气氛一下子变的轻松了起来，王嘉龙甚至和王濠镜商讨起了等这次劫难过去，要不要请几个和尚道士来做法去去晦气，或者干脆烧点东西。  
　　王耀对于他们的想法不置可否，对于他而言，更重要的是他需要开始思考接下来的收尾。  
　　他说的小场面如果单纯的对他自己本身而言，确实是个小场面。但如果放大到整个江山社稷来看，那这件事情就不算小了。  
　　毕竟，还有比改朝换代更大的事情吗？  
　　邸报上写的隐晦不清，但并没有阻碍王耀中这些模糊的字句中推断出真实的战况，更何况他有自己的身体作为最清晰的感知工具，没有人能隐瞒他这个国家到底走到了哪个地步。  
　　王耀背对着轻松愉快的聊着天的王嘉龙王濠镜和王湾，紧紧的皱起了眉头，照目前的情况来看，不出三个月就得变天啊。  
　　但这天要真塌下来，还得他站在高处扛着。  
　　  
　　后来过了几个月，随着局势的愈发明朗，王家人的身体也跟着好转了，甚至好转的飞快。王府倒是一直闭门谢客，谁来敲门都不放人进来，标明了自己的中立态度。前朝皇室在碰了几次壁之后终于看清了局势，于是不再打扰而是琢磨着如何保全自己的性命。  
　　至于是否东山再起，谁知道呢？  
　　王家紧闭的大门最终还是被敲开了，新帝安顿好朝政之后，派人前来与王耀这位国家化身接洽。  
　　王耀换上新的朝服，淡定的看了一眼满脸担忧的弟妹们，忽地一笑：“你们在担心什么，虽说一朝天子一朝臣，但我们又不是前朝遗老，有什么好怕的？”  
　　王嘉龙犹豫了一会，最终还是鼓起勇气问了出来：“大哥，既然我们作为人民意识的构成，我们所做的一切都代表了人民的意思，那我们怎么知道这个新帝能不能承认呢？”  
　　王耀语气波澜不惊的回了一句：“我也不知道啊。”  
　　王嘉龙王濠镜王湾：“……？？？”  
　　见他们一脸疑惑，王耀才继续缓缓地说道：“历朝历代的人民，在朝代初始时都是充满希望的，长期的战乱之下他们只求能安安稳稳的度过余生。所以在新朝初始，所有人怀着的都是相似的信任。”  
　　他顿了一下，继续说道：“至于之后会怎么发展，那就得看历任的统治者如何把控这个国家的方向了。”说到这里，王耀苦笑了一声：“我们作为国家的化身、国民的意识体，从来都不能把握自己的命运。”  
　　“我们与这个国家紧密相连，朝代的变换只不过类似于新陈代谢，国家不亡，我们就还有喘息之力；如果哪一天这个国家的概念消散于国民的意识中，那我们就真的不复存在了。”  
　　王嘉龙抿着嘴，死死的咬紧牙关，他非常想反驳王耀说的话，但是却找不到反驳的道理。他的内心告诉他王耀说的是对的，但他却不愿意相信。  
　　不愿意相信什么呢？大概是不愿意相信会被国民遗忘的那一天。  
　　  
　　王耀整理完了身上的衣着，看到王嘉龙还在纠结，只得无奈的笑笑，走上前去安抚性的摸了摸王嘉龙的头，又给了个眼色给旁边的王濠镜和王湾，示意他们安抚一下钻了牛角尖的王嘉龙，然后便出去了。  
　　毕竟让新帝等太久还是不太好，这可是他以后不知道多少年的新上司啊，就算不是他想要的也得听好命令哟。  
　　“不会有那么一天的。”王濠镜想了想，说了这么一句，他见王嘉龙似乎被吸引了注意，又补充说明道，“我们是地区意识体，只要有大哥在的一天，我们就不会消失，所以我们要做的就是相信大哥就可以了。”  
　　王湾在旁边点了点头，补充道：“对啊，我们都是王家的，如果大哥都不在了，那我们这个姓就甚至都没有意义了诶。”  
　　王嘉龙想了想，他们说的对，纠结这些是没用的，还不如拿思考这些的时间多想想今晚吃什么比较好。  
　　  
　　只是，彼时的他们都没有想到，改朝换代的乱世虽然可怖，但在十九世纪的国破家亡下，确实不值一提。  
　　而今，还有五百年。  
　　  
　　end


End file.
